Eve: Going Under
by Awakened Hades
Summary: "So go on and scream. Scream at me I'm so far away. I won't be broken again I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under." -Evanescence.


Yumi: This is an evanescence song fic I've had on my mind for a while now. It's a cheve, but I assure you, it's not fluffy! XD

Elsword: -_- You've been listening to too much evanescence…

Yumi: Foolishness! There is no such thing! D:(

Eve: The lyrics are so depressing yet rejuvenating. The vocals revive your soul while killing it with the harshness of reality. Simply a beautiful band.

Aisha: T_T In English please?

Yumi: The band is darn good! :3

Aisha: Ohhhhh OoO

Yumi: Anyway, the song is "Going Under", by Evanescence. Here's a link to it!

watch?v=oOkJaJjfzbE

Now I will tell you what I've done for you

Fifty-thousand tears I've cried

Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you

And you still won't hear me (I'm going under)

Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself

Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)

Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

"Ch-Chung your speech is ready." The shy class vice president stuttered to her president and crush. He was in a conversation with his mass of "friends". He took the papers away from her without even glancing at her, trotting past her with his fans trailing close behind him. 'Why? I knew him since we were kids, and he was always so kind and gentle. He even promised that he cared for me, but now he acts like he doesn't care about me either way.' She thought sadly as a lump rose in her throat. "No!" she whispered harshly to herself.

'This is probably why he doesn't like me, I'm a wall flower, and I cry a lot. I can't cry, I'm stronger than that.' She had been telling herself that for awhile now, but it was getting old. She just had to be patient, and hope for the best. That he still cared for her, though hoping was all she could do.

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

I'm going under

She was drowning in her own self sorrow, now she needed to go back stage with the other members of the class council, and support Chung. It was the best she could do.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies

So I don't know what's real and what's not

Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

"Are you staring at the back of my head or trying to burn a hole through my head with lazer vision?" she heard a familiar voice say. She jumped in surprise as she realized Chung had been staring back at her. "I-I'm sorry I was just t-thinking and I got lost in thought!" she said shaking her head frantically. He chuckled before moving closer to her. "You know what you're cute when you're emberassed" he smiled moving closer towards her. Her face grew even brighter, until a voice was heard on the speaker. "Now presenting: Chung Seiker!" The school cheered as Chung made his way to the curtain leaving a lustered Eve.

I'm going under (going under)

Drowning in you (drowning in you)

I'm falling forever (falling forever)

I've got to break through

"I made two bentos today, one for myself and one for Chung!" thought Eve, softly smiling. She climbed the stairs which she knew led to the roof, Chung's favorite spot. She clutched the lunches close to herself as she slowly opened the door. She couldn't believe her eyes. Chung was there, but he wasn't alone. He had his arms wrapped around some purple haired girl, whispering nothings into her ears. Tears sprung out the corners of her eyes, and the lunches clattered to the floor with a bang, leaving rice, egg, and meat everywhere. Chung looked up in surprise to see Eve standing there, tears running down her face. She turned around and slammed the roof door. "Eve, wait!" he yelled stretching his hand out to where she had been.

So go on and scream

Scream at me I'm so far away

I won't be broken again

I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

She ran away from the school campus, running down the street, tears running down. 'Why does my chest hurt so much?' she wondered. 'I need to end it!' She sadly smiled as she turned towards her favorite lake, the one she and Chung had met at. She took a final breath, before plunging in. She sunk farther down, still smiling, as memories flashed before her. Her chest begin to feel achy, then, on fire. Her vision started to blur as her eyelids drooped down.

"Eve!" her ears barely registered the blurred voice. She looked up to see the distorted reflection of her favorite cerulean blue eyes, widened with panic. There were red and blue lights flashing as numerous people started to gather around. 'Goodbye, Chung' I thought before I went limp and I left my body.

Chung's P.O.V.

I jumped into the river, plunging towards where Eve was. I grabbed her, and started to pull her up. I swam towards land, and doctors and nurses surrounded us. "Eve! This isn't funny!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders, tears running down my cheeks. I put my hands over the left side of her chest, there was nothing. Absolutely void. "Eveeeeeeeee!" I screamed holding her in my arms, her petite features looking peaceful. 'I'm such a monster, I hate myself! What's wrong with me…."

I'm going under (going under)

Going under (drowning in you)

I'm going under!

Yumi: Okai guys, that's it! :D

Chung: T_T No! Eve, come back!

Eve: I'm right here… =_=

Everyone Else: Q_Q So sad…

Yumi: It's all Aisha's fault! ):D

Aisha: O_O Wait whaaaaaaaa? –gets chased by angry cheve fans-

Yumi: Yes, yes, very good. ):D


End file.
